


and my heart along with that

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fanart, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: From a glimpse into despair to the concept of life and death, perhaps magical girls aren't the only possibilities.





	1. Witch/Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off with the first chapter by getting out the only explicit angst. 
> 
> The title above the drawing says Witch/Familiar. Homura is in her Homulily form, with the only color being the red petals of the spider lilies. A familiar that floats nearby the Witch looks like Madoka, with a childishly drawn face, the eyes two black dots, two blush stickers, and a wide smile.


	2. Barista/Coffee Addict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawing this was what inspired my other fic, "Caffeine and Grounded Coffee Beans."
> 
> The title above the drawing says, "Barista/Coffee Addict." Homura is face-down on the counter, groggily asking for an espresso. She's also "speaking" a ball of irritation. There's an arrow pointing at her, "AU where Soul Gems are cured by coffee?!" Madoka, dressed in a suit, cheekily says, "Not until you pay your tab," with a heart after the word tab.


	3. Professor/TA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Professor/TA is above the drawing. Homura is wearing a dress and a jacket, and a stern look on her face. She's carrying a book with one arm. The text above her reads, "The kind of teacher that makes you fear essays." Madoka is standing beside her, wearing a closed jacket and skirt and carrying a book with both arms, the book flat against her stomach. She has a serene smile on her face. The text above her reads, "A kind teacher that pushes you really hard in tutoring/cram sessions."


	4. Life/Death

They were created, or came into being, at the same time. From the beginning they were given names, spoken by every tongue imaginable, and they held names for themselves. These concepts, life and death, were given many forms. The sweetness and terror of angels, or fresh earth paired with rotted flesh, or the purity of nothingness joined by a sinister, hooded figure.

Death, dubbed Madoka for now, tried to be optimistic about her unchanging role. Her role, much like her name, played a part in a circle. Her role, herself, could be a mercy. And humans would share in this optimism, that life merely sent gifts to death.

But this was shaken when she saw Life, Homura, in her role. The first breath was new and precious, a freshly beating heart like a strong flame. In contrast, a last breath was forlorn, a stopped heart became icy.

Though some besought Death, she could not help but look at Life with envy. This went unnoticed, for their jobs were unending. But for a rarity they crossed paths, and Madoka asked her counterpart, almost demanding, "Why was I given this role?"

"I am frightened of spirits," Homura said, simply.

Madoka said nothing in return because laughter erupted from her. It was if a millennium's worth of laughter was freed by this small joke. It took ages for her to calm down.

"It is because you are needed," Life said, seriously. There was tenderness in Homura's ancient voice.

Madoka smiled. Perhaps the humans' optimistic statement was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was actually along the lines of supernatural/supernatural hunter but I realized that's basically canon. Does this count as a personification of life and death?


	5. Knight/Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knight/princess are above the drawing. Homura and Madoka are back to back, with Homura facing the viewer. They are dressed in their magical girl outfits. Homura has a sad but hopeful smile on her face.


End file.
